


Home Content

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Radek returns to Atlantis.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Home Content

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt 19 Atlantis

The city didn’t light up for Radek when he stepped back through the stargate. Systems didn’t activate, secrets weren’t revealed, and he didn’t feel a hum or a tingle or anything else the gene-carriers reported about Ancient tech.

But then, he had never been the sort of man who needed to feel special. 

He might not be Atlantis’s favorite, like Colonel Sheppard, or its perpetual-savior, like Rodney, but Radek was content with his place in the grand scheme of the Pegasus Galaxy.

One of the passing Marines smiled. “Welcome back, Dr. Zelenka.”

Radek smiled back. “It’s good to be home.”

THE END


End file.
